Unleashed Truth
by JudgedByPeople22
Summary: Esme Cullen kept a secret hidden from her family regarding her youngest son Edward, Emmett found out and moved away - four years later he's back. Married with children. But the Cullen world is about to be turned upside down when his wife discovers the truth and its unleashed into the world.


_Authors Note: I do NOT own Twilight! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review._

_._

_._

_Chapter One:_

Moving away from his family was the hardest move he had ever made, his younger brother and sister staring longingly after the jeep as he drove down the driveway was heartbreaking but he couldn't stay. He couldn't stay and see his mother everyday not while knowing what she did. How could he? Knowing and staying meant lying to his siblings, he couldn't do that.

That was four years ago and since then he'd had no contact, but all that was going to change as he stared at the pregnancy test in his hands, the two pink lines.

His wife had wanted to meet his family and now he had no choice, for years he put it off but now it was inevitable.

"Em, what's wrong?"

Emmett looked up from the test at his wife - Isabella Marie Swan, now Cullen. Her warm chocolate brown eyes were shining with sadness.

"Are you not happy?" Bella asked and Emmett shook his head.

"Of course I'm happy babe, I just...well it means we are gonna have to meet the family" Emmett said and Bella sighed but a small smile grace her lips.

"You know why I want to meet them Em. When I was married to Anthony, his parents were wonderful and they adore their grandchildren - they adore you Em. With Anthony gone I think they like seeing me and the children happy. I just want to meet them and let them meet the grandchild I am carrying, even if its just once" Bella said softly and Emmett nodded.

"I know babe, knowing I am going to see them after all these years is just scary" Emmett told her and Bella took his large hand in hers.

"You never told me why you left"

"My mom, she uh..." Emmett was cut up by Bella's youngest daughter throwing herself into his arms.

"Emmy bear!"

Emmett smiled as he hugged Renesmee close to him passing Bella the pregnancy stick which she hid in her jacket. Renesmee was a mix between Bella and her late husband Anthony Mason. The little girl had soft bronze hair that fell in loose curls to the mid of her back, her warm chocolate brown eyes were identical to Bella's. Renesmee or Nessie as she preferred had been only two when Emmett had meet Bella and she was so much like his own.

"Hey Ness, how was school?" Emmett asked as he sat her on his knee.

"It was great! I did a drawing but I left in the art room. Lizzie is going to take me to get it tomorrow" Nessie said excitedly and Emmett grinned.

Elizabeth Jayde was Renesmee's half-sister, she was from Anthony's teenage years along with her brother. Bella had been raising them both, she was their mother. Lizzie as she preferred was nine years old, bronze hair like her fathers and electric blue eyes.

Anthony Mason Junior or AJ was ten and the replica of his father a mess of thick bronze hair and green eyes.

Emmett loved them both dearly, but the bond he had with Renesmee and Lizzie was special.

"Mom! Oh hey Emmett, you're home early" Anthony observed.

"I am, wanted to spend time with my favourite people" Emmett said as he tickled Nessie.

"Emmmmmmmyyyy!" Nessie squealed.

"My ears!" Elizabeth shouted as she cover her ears and slid onto Emmett's other knee.

"Great, your all here. Your mom and I have something to tell you" Emmett said and Anthony frowned.

"Your not getting a divorce are you?" Anthony panicked and Bella raised an eyebrow.

"No, no. Where did you hear that word?" Bella questioned and Anthony shrugged.

"School"

"Uh huh, but no we are not getting divorced. We just want you to know we are gonna be taking a trip" Bella explained.

"Where to?" Lizzie asked her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Disneyland?" Renesmee hoped and Emmett chuckled.

"Sorry kiddo, no where that exciting we are just going to visit my parents" Emmett explained and Nessie's eyes went wide.

"You have a mommy and a daddy?" Nessie asked innocently, shocked at the thought.

"Yep"

"How come we haven't meet them?" Anthony asked and Bella took his hand in hers.

"Emmett lost contact with his family, so it's going to be shock when they see him"

^..^

Esme Cullen stood in the kitchen rearranging flowers when her daughter walked through the door, Alice Cullen was seventeen. A little pixie like child.

"Hey mom, I got an email from daddy today. He's coming home" Alice said excitedly as she kissed her mothers cheek and grabbed an apple.

"That's fantastic my dear" Esme said, she tried to sound upbeat but she didn't - or couldn't. The relationship she had once held with Carlisle, that was filled with electric love and passion was no longer there. It hadn't been since she watched her eldest son leave the house four years ago. Carlisle couldn't forgive her, couldn't move past it as his only biological son left and didn't make contact.

Edward was his son in context but not biologically, though Edward didn't know and it made the relationship on Carlisle's end strained.

He'd taken a job as a medical teacher, flying to places all around the country to lecture upcoming doctors. It crushed Esme to know that her secret was the reason he kept his distance for the family. Her fault.

"Are you okay mom?" Alice asked as she noticed the hazy look in her mom's eyes.

"Fine dear" Esme murmured but she was not fine.

^..^

"Now are you sure about this Em?" Bella asked as she watched him load the last suitcase into the back of the jeep, she couldn't determine the emotions on his face.

"Yes Bella, it's time you meet my family"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


End file.
